You Just Don't Get It!
by Rainbows R Bright
Summary: A little father/daughter fic dealing with the boy stages of being a teenager.


**You Just Don't Get It! **

William Arthur Weasley, or Bill, as many called him, was currently spread lazily across the couch in his living room. A hand was slung lazily over his eyes to shield from the afternoon sun and he was currently trying to take a nap. The house was somewhat quiet. Victoire was off with some friends, Fleur was shopping, Louis was currently sleeping, as he tended to do most of the time, and Dominique was probably off reading so he was trying to take the opportunity of a mostly empty house and get some much needed relaxation. Just as he began to drift asleep he heard Dominique come out of the den and head towards him.

"Dad." Bill, though it was awful, wondered if he could get away with pretending to be asleep. "Dad!" The shout was a little louder and she sounded a little upset so he figured he should see what was wrong, but getting just a little bit of sleep was tempting. "_Daddy!_" Finally removing his hand from his face he blinked up at her moment and it looked as if she had been crying. '_Oh geez… I can't deal with crying. Where's Fleur when you need her.'_ He babbled in his head. He really hoped there was some way to get out of this. He was a young dad and though he had three children it didn't mean that he always knew what to do with them. He was more of a "Go ask your mother" kind of person. "Where's mom?"

"She's out with Astoria." How the two had become friends he didn't really know, but it gave her something to do. "Why? What's wrong?" That's when the tears came as Bill pulled his feet off the couch and planted them on the floor. Dominique flung herself on the couch and just began sobbing. She was speaking but he didn't really know what she was saying. Partly because he was cursing Fleur for not being here and partly because his daughter was blubbering nonsense. Turning toward her slightly he tried to focus his attention on what she was saying, but it was coming out in broken words. "Honey! You have to calm down and stop crying." The fourteen year old girl just threw herself at her father and put her arms around him cuddling into his chest.

"You don't get it dad!" She certainly had that right. He didn't understand teenage girls one bit. He hadn't when he had been that age and he certainly didn't now that he had two of them. Reaching a hand out he awkwardly rubbed the girl's hair.

"What don't I get?" He didn't really know what he was getting himself into, but his daughter was sitting here sobbing and he had to do something right? Removing her from him he tilted her chin up and gave her a little smile. "Stop this nonsense crying you are too pretty to cry." He told her, but that just made things worse and his eyes widened slightly as he realized he said the wrong thing.

"That's it dad I'm not pretty!" the sobs became louder as she threw her face in her hands. "Victoire she's pretty and even Teddy thinks so!" Bill inwardly cringed as he realized that this was about a boy. Looking at the girl he shook his head. Her and her sister looked alike and they were both beautiful to him, but he guessed he was a bit biased considering they were his own flesh and blood.

"Dominique! Now you listen here and stop all this foolishness! Teddy Lupin is too old for you and besides you are very pretty!"

"But Victoire has beautiful long hair and I'm stuck with this mop of red hair it's not fair!" Bill puffed his cheeks up and let out a long sigh glancing at his clock and wondering where his wife was. Picking up a lock of her hair he tugged on it.

"Now this mop of hair makes you special. It makes you a Weasley. There is nothing wrong with red hair. I have red hair." The young girl smiled up at him.

"You're right, but Teddy still doesn't want me. He wants Victoire." Bill rolled his eyes. If this was only the beginning of the boy years he didn't know if he would make it.

"Darling, Teddy is _once again, _way too old for you. It's not like Victoire will be dating him anytime soon anyways. Now, go wash your face, get your brother and I'll take you out to get some ice cream and maybe a new dress."

"Really?" The girl looked up at him with wide eyes and as he nodded she rushed from the room. Turning back when she got to the hallway. "Love you daddy!"

"Love you too sweetie. Now hurry before your mother and sister get home." The girls red locks bounced around the corner as she ran to get dressed. He heard her scream Louis. With a slight smile he ran his hands over his face and sighed as he realized that hadn't gone as bad as he thought it would. Picking himself up from the couch he walked toward the kitchen and quickly jotted a note to Fleur.

'_I actually dealt with a boy problem. You would be proud. Be home soon. Love you.' _Signing it with a flourish he left it on the counter and led his daughter and son out of the house with one of those proud papa smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: <strong>917

**Challenge: **Father's Day Competition by ChatterChick

**Pairing: **Bill and Dominique Weasley

**A/N: **Just so everyone knows i've never written Bill before. Ever. A lot of research went into finding his character and I hope I did him justice. I literally could find nothing on Dominique so I just sort of made her a red head, the harry potter wiki says that Victoire got her mother's looks and is very attractive, so I guessed that Dominique would be a little insecure, especially when she likes Teddy and he like Victoire. So, just a bit of background information on why I made her a red head and all that stuff. Hope you enjoy! *Rayn.


End file.
